


gun

by fagstar



Category: Serena - Fandom
Genre: Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: serena breaks out the braincells
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	gun

**Author's Note:**

> ya like jazz?

It was late. Ethan (was that his name????) and Lily had already left, leaving Serena alone. She was walking around town, her footsteps loud in the quiet night. Dancing around puddles in the darkness, she heard a voice as she passed the park. As she drew closer to the edge of the forest, straining to hear, she saw a figure, barely illuminated by the outhouse's dim lights. The figure started towards her, and Serena stepped back. As the figure exited the forest path, the school lights shone on his face. It was Mat(t). Serena swallowed nervously.   
"Hey there Serena," he said.  
"No." she pointed her finger towards him and shushed him.  
"I thought we were friends, Serena, but you left me." he stepped towards her menacingly. Serena decided to break out the brain cells and rub them together.  
"Sir, your vibes are disgusting," she told him. "You failed the vibe check."  
"What are you-" he was cut off by another dude skidding to a halt between them.   
"Don't worry broski, I'm a wizard!" he exclaimed.  
Mat(t) scoffed. "Wizards aren't real, jackass."  
Ignoring him, the wizard continued speaking. "This spell is called: Gun," he said as he pulled out a handgun which is illegal in canada i think. He pointed it towards Mat(t). Mat(t) turned and ran like the pussy bitch he is. The wizard put the gun away as he turned towards Serena. Putting on a weird supposed-to-be-sexy-smirk-but-actually-was-just-a-grimace face, he extended his hand to her. "Ya like jazz?"   
She stared him dead in the eyes. "Kachow." Then she too turned and ran home. The wizard stared after her. "Kachow," he repeated, confused. "What the fuck?" Then he did a magic thing and was gone.

The end lolz

**Author's Note:**

> kachow


End file.
